A Not So Innocent Massaging Session
by NeonRose-Galaxy
Summary: With an overly suggestive title - a group of youths have just finished their exams, and what better way than to celebrate it in a building famed for top-notch services? Someone will be on the receiving end of mischief though. Naruto x Sasuke


**This is one of my earlier works, which means...  
**

**Notes: Amateur writing style, confusing first person narrative, OOC, rated M for a reason...and Naruto is not my property.**

* * *

Gaara, Kiba, Neji and I are sitting inside a posh café in town. We've just finished our last exam of this year and are now deciding how to celebrate for it. I decided to come along because Kiba insisted so, but I just want to collapse on my bed and catch up with some much needed sleep! Who can blame me for that? After staying up for long nights revising I can feel my muscles aching and I absent-mindedly massaged my shoulders while finding something interesting to look at.

Quietly sipping on my coke, I watched as Kiba tries to make Neji talk and Gaara flexing his muscles. Finding nothing interesting there I looked outside the window and found a pretty tomboyish girl standing right in front of me on the other side of the glass pane. The girl's breasts are huge and her top's so low that I can almost see her nipples. I'm so glad that we chose to sit here!

"Hey Sasuke are you listening?" Kiba's nudging me. "Stop staring at that girl, we can get loads more later on in a club!"

"What?" I turned to Kiba and growled, annoyed with the interruption. Kiba's been my best mate since kindergarten and we've been classmates every year. He can be really annoying sometimes but otherwise we get on really well.

I turned back to catch another glimpse of the girl but she was gone.

"Geez can we just go home?" I said sullenly now that I've lost my only entertainment.

"No! We've got to make the best of our pocket money we've saved up months ago, right guys?" Gaara said enthusiastically and continued to complain about his tensed muscles from all the late nighters.

Gaara's been in our class for a few months now; he joined at the beginning of this year. He works in a nightclub where Kiba and I often visit. Somehow he's really popular with the girls, probably because his red hair's a siren to all the ladies out there. It's not like I'm not popular with girls but my girl counts never matched up to Gaara's. Well it's not like I feel bad about it though.

"I know! How about we go to a massage parlour?" Neji's unusually enthusiastic all of a sudden. "You know the one that's just on the edge of town about 20 minutes from here? It's called Konoha Massaging Parlour and Men's Magazine said it's the best in the area; the service is top notch and I've heard that the ladies there are very pretty!"

Neji's our senpai; he's in the year above us. He's usually quiet and composed but for some reason Kiba managed to befriend him around a month ago. Kiba always has a knack for befriending 'shy' people, like me for instance. Well I won't call myself shy because that's going too far! It's just that I wasn't talkative until I've known Kiba.

"Wow that's a fantastic idea!" Gaara gushed happily.

"Yeah! And since we're all sexy and single I'm sure we can find ourselves a lovely girl there!" Kiba suggested and wriggles his ass seductively at the waitress who blushed heavily.

"Sounds great!" I found myself agreeing with the others. It's quite appealing actually since my muscles are aching badly and in need of a good massage. I imagined myself lying there on the massage bed and a lovely lady caressing my body and…

"So then it's decided!" Kiba and Gaara said in unison. We paid the waitress and walked out of the café hurriedly, all of us excited to go there.

Nobody noticed Neji's mischievously smile as we rushed onto the road to hail for a taxi.

We piled ourselves into the cab when it stopped in front of us. To my relief Neji ushered me to sit in the front while they sat at the back. As the cab drives off I resumed fantasizing about what the lady massager would do to me on that bed, her hot naked skin against mine…

I'm so engrossed with my fantasy that I didn't notice Neji secretly whispering to the other two on the back seat for the whole journey. We soon arrived outside the place.

I got off the taxi and stands in front of Konoha Massaging Parlour, marvelling at its grandness. Gaara got off and stands beside me. I can hear him gasp in surprise.

"Oh my god it's huge!" Gaara exclaimed excitedly. Neji then explains why. The massaging parlour is actually a complex; there's a swimming pool, sauna, Jacuzzi etc. inside the whole building.

"What are we waiting for? There are so many things inside waiting for us!" Kiba said impatiently as he dragged us towards the entrance. On entering the building we looked around the beautifully decorated hall while trying to find the lift. We went inside and looked at the facilities available on each floor. Every one of us decided to go for the massaging first and I pressed the button for the right floor.

"Welcome to our massaging parlour gentlemen. My name's Hinata, how may I help?" the receptionist greeted us as we stepped out of the lift. She's really pretty with long silky hair and luscious lips that I'd love to kiss. She fluttered her long eyelashes at Neji who seemed oblivious to her flirts and I mentally bashed him in the head.

"We would like to arrange for a massaging session." Neji replied courteously. Hinata then motioned for them to follow her to the reception desk. Before I can walk to the desk Kiba tells me and Gaara to stay put and that he and Neji will sort out all the stuff. Generously Kiba decides to treat me this time; he said it's because I treat him to free drinks all the time.

"Eh I want to come too!" Gaara protested but a wink from Neji silenced him. "Ah well it's okay! Let's go and have a look at that painting there Sasuke!" he said as he cajoles me into following him to the other side of the room. I didn't think twice about Neji's wink; they do that to each other a lot anyway.

I decided to leave them to it and walked towards Gaara. The painting in front of us is huge; it covered the majority of the wall. I've seen this painting before somewhere else and I used to love it! The artwork's very detailed and intricate and I loved how the artist freely expresses his feelings via the painting. The swirl of colours contrasted but fitted perfectly with each other.

"Hey guys Hinata-san said there are still rooms free so we can go in now!" Kiba said from the other side of the room. We all cheered and followed Hinata into a circular hall full of tropical plants. After leading us to our rooms she told us to wait outside while disappearing inside one of the side rooms marked with 'Private office - please do not enter'.

As I stand in front of the door assigned to me I noticed the other three giggling about something. They were saying something like, "…honestly you didn't tell him…a male massager…world famous…you reckon he'll like that?…"

"What's up?" I walked towards them and asked.

"Oh! Nothing." They replied meekly in unison and stifled their giggles. I'm partially annoyed at them hiding something from me, but since Kiba's treating me today I decide to forgive them.

Hinata reappeared after a while and told us the massagers are now prepared and ready for us. I watched as the other three gets ready to go into the same room and I thought something's not quite right here. Why am I the only one going into a separate room?

As if reading my thoughts they came over and stood behind me. They placed their hands on my shoulders and start to push me towards the door before I can complain.

"We booked you a special treatment room so have fun!" they said as they ushered me into the room and closed the door behind me.

For a while I stand there stupefied until I remind myself to lock the door. 'Special treatment' eh…I wonder what that means? I looked around the room.

The room's tastefully decorated with colourful furniture and pastel-coloured tiles. A ledge runs round the whole perimeter of the room and the many incense candles on it lighted up the place warmly. A king-sized massage bed is in the middle of the room and to the side of the room there's a frosted glass door which I assumed is the shower room. Little bottles of massaging oils are lined up on a table beside the bed and I spotted some towels in the drawers. I breathed in the rich lavender scent deeply and feels the stress slowly leaving my body.

I sensed that I'm alone in the room and wondered where the massager can be when I noticed another door beside the shower room. It has a piece of paper pinned up onto it. I walked over to it and read the neat writing that's on the paper. It said:

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke-kun! Sorry I'm not here right now but I promise I'll be back in a few minutes. Meanwhile please follow the instructions I've written on here before we commence the massaging session." It's marked with the initials U.N. just underneath the message. She sounds like a lovely person, I thought.

"OK so I do this first…" I mumbled as I entered the shower room and spotted a pile of neatly folded towels and a robe on top of them. Then I stripped myself and stepped into the shower cubicle, letting the warm water flow down my body. I can't wait until I'm massaged by a beautiful lady!

Meanwhile in the other room Kiba, Neji and Gaara talked about the arrangements they had made for Sasuke.

"I still can't believe you asked for a male massager to serve Sasuke! It's just unbelievable!" Gaara exclaimed while the massage ladies get to work on their shoulders and joints.

"Well I just wanted to joke with him. Besides the male massager's actually world famous for his massaging skills, we're just doing him a favour!" Neji moaned as the lady touched a sore spot along the grooves on his spine. He remembered Hinata telling them that the male massager will be here for a short while because he's writing an article for the Men's Magazine about his work here.

"Hmm maybe we went too far Neji…well I hope he won't kill us afterwards!" Kiba laughed and sinks lower into the mattress, sighing happily and forgetting about Naruto for now.

After a nice relaxing shower I stepped out of the shower room and dried myself. While wrapping the robe around my naked body I read the last instruction on the piece of paper.

"Please lie face down on the bed without any clothing. Hmm okay…" I let my robe slide down to my feet before climbing onto the bed. Once I've settled myself comfortably on the mattress I lifted my arms and placed them above my shoulders.

"All I need to do now is to wait for her to come to me…"

After waiting patiently for five minutes I finally hear a knock on the side door beside the shower room.

"Come in!" I said and anticipate a pretty girl to appear on the other side of the doorway. Instead I gasped as a blond, muscular, tanned man entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"Hi you're Uchiha-san right? My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be your massager today." The man said to me. Uzumaki Naruto…U.N….I've heard that name somewhere before. Oh yeah that's the name of the world famous massager! He's the same age as me…wait but I thought Uzumaki-san's a woman?

"How come you're a guy?" I exclaimed in surprise and the blond smiled.

***

I've been sitting in my temporary office in the Parlour all morning, busy writing an article that's due in tomorrow when I received a phone call from Hinata-chan from reception.

"Naruto-kun! There's so many people in the massaging parlour right now! There's not enough massagers at work today so is it OK if you help us out?" Hinata had pleaded over the phone. I agreed instantly; in fact I can't wait to take a break from the article.

I made my way to the reception and jotted down a few details about my client. His name's Uchiha Sasuke, he's 18 and is a college student. Ooh he's the same age as me!

Hinata had already prepared a room for us so I went there and did the preparations when I remembered I left the TV on in my office.

"Shoot!" I muttered and wrote a note which I pinned to the side door before I ran back to my room to switch the TV off. Before I went back to the massaging room I lathered my hands with lotion to make sure I won't scratch my client's skin when I massage him. I changed into my casual clothes which are way more comfortable than my suit and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" A rich mellow voice answered from the other side of the door. I opened the door, closed it behind me and turned round.

I am absolutely stunned by the sight of the naked boy in front of me. The candlelight reflected warmly from his porcelain skin and the way he's lying there with his perky ass…it's just so provocative. He looks so delicious lying there on the bed that it's taking me all of my self-control to prevent myself from pouncing on him.

"Hi you're Uchiha-san right? My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be your massager today." I managed to say. The boy just stared at me blankly before a hint of recognition crossed his face.

"Aren't you the world-famous massager Uzumaki Naruto? How come you're a guy?" Sasuke exclaimed and I smiled.

"That's because I AM a guy! Did you think Uzumaki Naruto's a woman? I don't blame you; I never did make my gender clear in my articles." It's also true that I've refused appearing on TV to be interviewed as I prefer my gender to remain secret. No one knows my gender apart from my clients.

I walked over to him and draped a warm towel over his back.

"Now shall we start?" I whispered seductively into his ear. I can't wait to touch this creamy white skin of yours, Sasuke-kun…

***

I can only stare as Uzumaki-kun walked towards me and draped a warm towel over my back.

"It's a bit hot in here isn't it?" He said and took off his top, revealing his well-toned body. I'm trying so hard not to drool over that golden skin of his as he leaned closer to me.

"Now shall we start?" he whispered seductively into my ear, making my spine tingle. I caught a scent of minty apple emanating from his naked skin and I can feel something stirring below my abdomen.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled and blushed, suddenly shy to be naked in front of this handsome boy. I've never found the same sex to be attractive and yet this man's by far hotter than any pretty girls I've been out with so far!

I watched fascinated as he poured some massaging oil in his hands and rubbed them together. It's not my first time at a massaging parlour but the way he does it seems so slick, so different. I wonder how it'll feel to have those hands stroking my cock?

"Tell me where you're aching, Sasuke-kun." He cooed as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "Is it here?" He asked and experimentally massaged the grooves of my neck.

"O-ow Uzumaki-kun, right there!" I winced in pain as his hands pressed his palm more confidently along my shoulders. He continued to massage the sore spots and in a few minutes my shoulder pain disappeared like magic.

"Relax. Does it feel better now?" He asked after a while. I nodded and he poured some more oil onto his palm. He placed his hands on my back again and they're gliding smoothly over my skin. "Anywhere else Sasuke-kun? How about here?" He pressed his palm symmetrically against my skin where he thinks I'm aching, stimulating me at the same time.

"Yes, down a bit more N-Naruto-kun…" I sighed in delight when I feel the towel sliding further and further down my back until it slid off me altogether, leaving me bare naked. I feel so erotic in front of him. "Squeeze my ass cheeks!" I wanted to say. I trembled with excitement as his hands travelled down my spine and is now circling just below my waistline. "Almost there…" I urged him to go further but he lifted his hands and placed them on my thighs, missing my ass altogether.

***

"Here?" I feigned innocence and massaged his thighs, rubbing lower towards his calves. I can practically feel the disappointment radiating from him but I decided to tease him for a bit longer.

Sasuke nodded mutely in reply and buried his face in the mattress. I continued to rub his legs sensually to please him further.

"Open your legs wider so I can massage them properly." I coaxed and he did as I asked him to. My hands travelled closer and closer to his inner thighs and gently caressed them, eliciting a moan from the raven.

"Nnnn…a-ahh it feels so good Naruto-kun!" Sasuke moaned wantonly and I cupped his testicles with one hand. I can feel my cock twitching in response to his squeals as I massaged his balls slowly.

"Tell me how you're feeling Sasuke." I whispered sexily into his ear. "Tell me what to do!"

I can feel him trembling with delight. "I-I'm so hard right now…please Naruto I want you to fist my hard cock!"

"You're so irresistible! Turn round and lie on your back so I can see your sexy body." I licked my lips as he turned over and lie there naked, revealing his body to me in its full glory. "You're so hot!" I cooed seductively as my well-oiled hand formed a ring around the base of his cock. My other hand loosened my trouser button and unzipped the flyers, reaching inside my boxers and rubbed my sore organ.

"Ahhhhh!" We both moaned in unison as I slide my hands up and down our shafts. Feverish moans left our lips as I fisted our erections harder.

***

"N-Naruto, more...I'm so close!" My hands gripped the sheets tighter as I feel the pressure building up inside my cock.

"Uhhhh I…I'm close too! Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as they exploded their seeds all over their abdomen. He continued to pump my shaft to ease the pressure off. After a while he kneeled on the floor and placed his cheek on my chest, his silky soft hair tickling my nipples. His breath's tickling my neck, making me giggle.

"Feeling all better?" He smirked mischievously at me. I can only nod, amazed at the orgasm just now. I decided to be honest with him and voice my desires to this one hell of a hot man.

"I'm feeling better but I'm still not satisfied." I started to say but he silenced me with his finger on my lips.

"Shush, I know…I want more too." He climbs onto the bed and straddled my thighs. "I want to lick and taste every part of you!" He teased and rocked his hips back and forth against my already hardening erection.

"N-no don't do that! The friction of your clothed penis rubbing against mine's killing me!" I can't help but protest in a girly way. Naruto only laughed at my display of sexual frustration which made me blush madly. "Why am I the only one naked? Take your trousers off so I can see you naked too!"

Without further delay Naruto gets off the bed and walks just out of my reach before slipping out of his trousers and throwing them along with his boxers to a remote corner of the room. Then he turned around and looked back at me while swaying his hips sensually, placing his hands on his thighs and sliding them upwards and backwards until they reach his ass, finally smacking his ass cheeks. "You think I'm sexy? Do you want a piece of me?" He wriggled his sexy ass closer and closer to me and I grinned.

"Sure I do!" I played along and gave him a big smack on his ass cheeks. Naruto feigned annoyance and climbed back onto the bed and straddled me once again.

"I'm going to ravish you for smacking me hard, bad boy!" He said as he pressed his body firmly against mine and our eyes locked in a gaze. I grinned as his lips descended onto mine, sealing our lips into a kiss.

We explored each other's body as we kissed; I traced my fingers along the back of his spine while he tweaked my nipples. I moaned into his mouth as we pressed our heated body closer, his tongue swirling inside my cavity. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around Naruto's ass and grinded our erections together, sending us both into pure bliss.

***

Sasuke's panting heavily as I break our kiss. I looked into his dark blue and lovingly stroked the side of his cheek, wiping away the drool on his lips as I did so.

"Are you feeling so good under me that you can't help but dribble?"

Sasuke perked up. "Mmmm yes I feel so good being your uke! Please **** me with your big cock until I cum!" He said with lust-filled eyes.

"And if I don't?" I said jokingly.

"If you don't then I'll just have to masturbate by myself!" Defiantly he grabbed hold of his cock and started to slide his hands up and down his shaft. His pace soon quickened and his breathing is becoming ragged. Seeing me smirking at him he wriggled his hips seductively towards me. "My precum is…nnnn…leaking from my delicious cock, help me Narutooo…ahhhh!" He's too damn sexy for me!

Not able to restrain myself anymore I grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them down on the mattress. I then engulfed his cock fully without warning and Sasuke arched into my mouth, almost chocking me. His cock tasted like candyfloss and I sucked long and hard on it, relishing the sweet taste. Without letting go of his shaft I pushed him back down and mumbled for him to hold it in.

"Ahhh s-stop t…talking with your mouth on my cock! The vibrations are driving me crazy!" Sasuke whimpered and gripped my hair tightly, but that only encouraged me to do it more.

"No…no more Naruto! Enough!!" He gripped my hair tighter and pulled me up towards him. He is now cupping my cheeks with his hands and demanding for my full undivided attention.

I waited patiently for him to say the words I longed to hear all day long.

"I want your big cock inside me, Naruto...I'm yours for the taking!"

Not wanting to waste more time I poured massaging oil generously all over my fingers as a lubricant. Then I reached down and lightly fingered his entrance, asking for entry. He parted his legs and I slowly dipped a finger inside his opening. Sasuke winced in pain and I slowed down, not wanting to mar that beautiful porcelain skin of his.

Wriggling my finger experimentally and receiving no other complaints I inserted another finger into the opening. My fingers stroked the lining of his rectum and finally I find what I'm looking for. I pressed on the bulge of his prostate firmly then repeatedly and Sasuke's luscious moans soon filled the room.

"Hurry…I want you inside me!" He grabbed my arms and pulled my fingers out from his hole. I drenched my erection with massaging oil and kissed him deeply before I aligned my cock with his opening. Our eyes meet in understanding.

Slowly I pushed the tip of my cock inside his entrance and his grip on my arms tightened. "You..you're sucking me in!" I gasped in wonder as I pushed my cock in further. "You're so…so tight!!"

"Nnnnn…oh yes! I can feel you inside me and filling me up!" Sasuke screamed in ecstasy. I am struggling so hard to hold it in as his rectum contracted and squeezed on my quivering cock, almost sending me over the edge.

***

"…Just a little…bit…more…" Naruto grunts and is finally sheathing me fully. He asked me if it's OK to continue and I smiled.

He pulls back slowly and suddenly thrusts his cock back inside me, hitting my prostrate dead on. Satisfied with my lustful moans he repeatedly strikes my prostrate with every thrust, leaving me speechless and gasping for breath. "You're so…nnnn…beautiful, Sasuke…I wanna reach you more!" he lifted my hips and speeds up his rhythmic thrusts. My arms snaked round his neck as he bends down and ****ed me. Our moans and grunts filled the air as our bodies slide against each other, slick with sweat.

"Pound me Naruto…come on---pound me! Harder…faster…nnnnnnaaahhhh!" I screamed as he wrapped his hands around my neglected cock and pumped it with each thrust. My body meets his thrusts hungrily and soon intensive waves of pleasure pulsate through me.

"I can't hold it in any longer Naruto! I'm…A-AHHHHHHHHHH!" My rectal muscles contracted as I come hard, spraying my sticky load over both of our stomachs. "…Sasuke…U---Uhhhhhh!!" Naruto released his load soon after my completion and I can still feel his cock pulsating in my hole as he collapsed beside me, spent. My arms embraced him as he slowly pulled out of me, his seeds leaking out of me.

Tired, Naruto pecked my nose with his soft lips and closed his eyes, falling asleep. I turned to him and placed my hand gently on his chest, mesmerised by the contrast of his golden coloured skin against mine. As I watched his chest rise and fall slowly I whispered shyly into his ear, "That was the best sex I've ever had…I think I'm in love with you Naruto, what should I do?" To my surprise his golden hand intertwined our fingers and I marvelled at how perfectly our hands fit together.

"Fall deeper in love with me Sasuke, because I know I'll love you more than anyone else in the world. Will you go out with me?" He asked me with honesty shining in his eyes. I nuzzled his neck and happily breathed in his minty apple scent, knowing I'll be addicted to this smell.

"I would love to but on one condition." I looked into his cerulean eyes and grinned. In fact I'm bursting with happiness when he said that but I do want something else… "You must let ME **** YOU once in a while too alright?"

Naruto can't help but laugh himself silly at this ridiculous request.

"Of course I'll let you pound me once in a while whenever you want but first…put some clothes on! You lying there naked are making me all horny again!" Naruto growled like a predator as he pounced on me and I uncontrollably squealed in fright. "Caught ya!" He bit my ear and to my delight he ravished me once again.

Meanwhile much happy squealing can be heard from where Gaara, Kiba and Neji stood outside with their ears pressed against the door, their cheeks burning with embarrassment at the intimate moaning from the boys in the room.

* * *

**A lame excuse for some lusty smex, isn't it?  
**

**Reviews are very much appreciated as always!**


End file.
